


Nothing better to do

by DaDecapitron



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Crossdressing, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Funny, High School, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaDecapitron/pseuds/DaDecapitron
Summary: It was after school in the luxurious Hope’s Peak Academy. The sun was setting, the halls were empty, and all the student body have long since left to partake in whatever activities they had planned. Well… all except for one young boy who was busy sweeping an empty classroom all by his lonesome self.When a certain classmate asks for some help on a project, he ends up falling into a spiral of events that turn his world upside down for better... or worse.





	1. Chapter 1

5:30 PM

It was after school in the luxurious Hope’s Peak Academy. The sun was setting, the halls were empty, and all the student body have long since left to partake in whatever activities they had planned. Well… all except for one young boy who was busy sweeping an empty classroom all by his lonesome self.

The boy had very pale skin and a thin slim figure that complemented his frail body structure. His eyes were dyed a grey hue that matched with the thick, effeminate lashes that naturally surrounded his eyes. His uniform, a double-breasted and pinstripe shirt with thin grey stripes over a black pattern. His pants were a matching design to his shirt which helped complement his long slender legs.His loafers were dark blue that were both fashionable and comfy on his cute little feet. The most notable feature this boy had was the Dark baseball cap that he always seemed to have on his head wherever he went. Not even his own classmates knew of what secrets the young man kept under there.

At first glance, “he” could've been mistaken as a “she” for the soft white skin, and doll-like eyes he had possessed. But as far as this kid knew, “he” was always a “he”.

Who was this young lad? Well none other than the Ultimate Detective Shuichi Saihara of course. A prodigy that managed to earn his title after solving a murder case faster than the public law enforcement could even begin. A young genius with a bright future ahead of him, thanks to the guidance of the prestigious academy that scouted him out.

At least that's how everyone else saw him. To his own eyes, he sees a shy, unconfident, normal boy who managed to walk into the spotlight in a stroke of luck over someone's else's despair. He felt insignificant to his classmates in comparison who were all amazing in their own right. He wasn't as determined as Kaito, strong as Tenko, or even as deceitful than Kokichi. To him, it was like he was a kitten that walked into a den of lions, no, more like an entire cave system full of the most vicious big cats on the entire planet. 

But fortunately, if there was one thing he was proud of, it was his ability to remain resilient and accept his current situation. He didn't mind being totally unremarkable. He didn't mind that he wasn't as strong as his friends. He didn't mind that his classmates were, at times, crazy and bonkers. He didn't even mind that they all ditched him to do all the cleaning all by himself. 

...Ok, maybe he found that last remark a little irritating, but hey, his friends all had something important to do today.

Kaito and Maki were on a date, Rantaro was somewhere halfway across the world, Tenko had after school practice for an upcoming tournament, Kaede and a majority of the other girls were setting up for a special “Girl’s Night” as they call it, Kokichi was busy being… Kokichi, and everyone else had something else better to do today rather than clean the classroom with their fellow classmate. 

Shuichi didn't mind though, he had nothing better to do after all. There weren't any new cases today back at the office, and all of his friends were busy, so cleaning the classroom was the perfect way to waste time before finally heading back to the dorms for some sleep.

6:30 PM

An hour passed before he finally finished cleaning. Wiping off the sweat from his brow; he felt accomplished about his work.

“... A job well done…” He muttered, a smile crawled on his soft lips. “Well time to head back I guess…”

Shuichi walked to the door; preparing to retire for the day. He had nothing else to do with everyone gone, so there was no point in sticking around here. ...Still it was kind of boring. Shuichi had no other activities involving his work today, and without his friends around, he had no one to talk to. He would probably have to pick up a new hobby to survive the monotony of time. He honestly wished that there was someone to talk to. He could only hope. "...Huh?" Just as he was about to reach for the handle, the door opened and Shuichi came face-to-face with am all too familiar girl from his class.

She was a beautiful young woman with long, knee length, cerulean hair that's wavy around the ends. Her round teal eyes had a pair of rimless glasses that made her look nerdy yet cute. Her uniform consisted of a white blouse, knee length pleated skirt, held by suspenders, an orange bow around her tied around her collar , black knee socks, and grey shoes.If there were two simple words to describe this lady it would be “Sophisticated Dork”. This was Tsumugi Shirogane the Ultimate Cosplayer, and fellow classmate to the Ultimate Detective.

“...Tsumugi?” The Detective couldn't help but blurt out loud. He didn't expect anyone, let alone Tsumugi of all people, to stick around after school. Normally she's usually one of the first people to leave class to watch the latest episode of the newest Hit Anime or something like that. Shuichi liked anime sure, but he was by no means an expert like their class’s resident otaku. 

Tsumugi stared blankly at Shuichi. “... Oh Hey Shuichi how’s it going?” She finally answered before heading to her desk. Shuichi looked at her still slightly confused. 

“I’m fine.” He replied back. “What are you doing here exactly? Didn't you go with Kaede and the others today?”

Tsumugi picked up a plain black school bag that was under her desk before staring right back at him. “Oh, well I wasn't really interested in doing all that, I’m not that type of girl after all . Plus I had some cosplay commissions I needed to get done today so I wouldn't have been able to go even if I wanted to.”

Shuichi nodded in understanding. “Ok.. but isn't that my bag?” Shuichi pointed at the bag she just grabbed. Tsumugi shook her head and opened the bag; revealing an assortment of sewing equipment and cloth.

“This is my bag, Shuichi, I just forgot to grab it earlier.” She replied.

“O-Oh Sorry…” Shuichi pulled his cap down in embarrassment; remembering that he had his own bag on the other side of the room. He had forgotten that he put Tsumugi’s bag away in the corner while he was busy cleaning. They had similar looking bags after all, so it was easy to get them mixed up from time to time. 

Tsumugi was about to head back to the door before suddenly turning back to face him. “Hey Shuichi, you wouldn't happen to know if any of the others are still here with you?”

Shuichi shook his head, “Sorry, but everyone kinda ditched me to do all the cleaning today.”

“... I see…Well it can't be helped I guess.” Tsumugi looked at him and sighed in disappointment, before continuing to leave. However just as she was about to head out the door, an unexpected call cried out for her.

“D-Do you want me to help?” 

Tsumugi turned around again, and saw Shuichi nervously scratching the back of his head. Her own head tilted in confusion. ‘Was he serious?' She thought to herself, she knew Shuichi liked to help his fellow students but he never actively asked anyone before. It wasn't like Tsumugi didn't mind Shuichi’s assistance though, it was just that this course of action felt different from his usual behaviour. It was as if someone was writing a Trashy Fanfic and altered his personality to better fit the plot. ‘Out of Character or OOC was it? What a plain old cliche.’ But Tsumugi knew better than anyone else that it would be absolutely ridiculous if it happened in real life. 

Then again, it wasn't as if she was friends with the boy to begin with. Since the beginning of their School year, the two of them barely ever talked to each other; having only a casual greeting or occasional small talk during things like assignments from time to time. Tsumugi hardly knew anything about him, and Shuichi hardly knew anything about her despite their similar status as “Normies” in their classroom. If you took apart their genders and talents, these two could be cut from the same cloth on how equally plain and boring they both were. Out of all the wacky and crazy personalities over at their class, these guys would be considered the background characters of their little groups. They were nothing too special, nothing too unremarkable, nothing too extravagant; they were just… plain. A sad truth, but a truth nonetheless. 

“I-I asked if you don't mind me helping you out…” Shuichi said again; pulling Tsumugi out of her thoughts. “Since everyone else is gone, maybe I could help you with whatever you need?” He quickly lowered his cap in embarrassment.

“... You really sure, Shuichi?” Tsumugi looked at him concerned. “Don't you have something better to do today?” 

“Of course!” Shuichi reaffirmed, “Since the others aren't here, maybe I can help you out with whatever you need… it's a little early to go to bed and I have nothing better to do after all, so why not?” 

“... Ok if you insist…” Tsumugi nodded and lead Shuichi back to her Talent Research Facility.

7:00 PM

Talent Research Facilities were a new addition to Hope’s Peak Academy that just came out at the beginning of their school year. These facilities were designed for the Students to help maintain and improve their talents at their own pace. They came in all shapes and sizes;depending on what talent the students held, their facilities could either be located inside or outside the academy.

For Tsumugi’s Research facility it was located on the first floor of the academy right next to the school entrance. The reason for that being her talent was closely related to Theatrics and Acting,so it shared space with the School’s Amphitheater. One could say that the entire backstage of the Amphitheater was her Research Facility. When they both entered, Shuichi was flabbergasted by the enormous amount of space the room had. Several props, costumes, sets, and spotlights lined up the room and in the background was an enormous full-on stage with a built-in green screen and all. It was like walking right into a set for a movie just before it was about to begin. Compared to Shuichi's Facility (which was just a small lounge for him to read), this was impressive.

“So… what do you want me to do?” Shuichi asked; remembering why he even came here in the first place.

“It's nothing much really, I just needed someone to help me set up this cosplay.” Tsumugi answered, before pulling out a cart that seemed to be loaded with various cardboard pieces that resembled robotic body parts.

“...Eh?” Shuichi was slightly shocked. “S-Seriously?”

Tsumugi scowled at him, and gave him an affirmative nod. “Is there something wrong with that?”

“No, No, it's not like that at all.” Shuichi responded, slightly flustered. “It's just that I didn't think it was something as trivial as that. If anything, I’m surprised you just didn't do it yourself.” 

“Normally I would, but this was a rush order from Yamada-Senpai and he needs this done today.” Tsumugi pulled out a brush with a can of blue paint. “So I would really like it if you could help me out.”

“Well, if you say so...” Shuichi grabbed the brush and paint, and started to get to work.

...

“...You’re weird, Shuichi.” Tsumugi couldn’t help but blurt out. 

“...What?” Shuichi stopped his work momentarily. Time passed and they were in the middle of painting the strange robot, when Tsumugi decided to break the awkward silence between them. None of them have said a word to each other ever since they started working and it was starting to make them both uncomfortable. But Shuichi didn’t expect Tsumugi to be the aggressive one this time. 

“Weird. How so?” He asked curiously. 

“You wanted to hang out with plain old me when everyone else is so flashy.” Tsumugi answered. 

“Aren’t you the one that asked for my help in the first place?” Shuichi remarked. “Tsumugi, you keep calling yourself "plain," but I really don't think you are.” 

“No, I'm plain. I know it, so you don't have to worry about being polite.” Tsumugi responded.

‘I'm not just trying to be polite…’ Shuichi thought to himself “Why do you think you’re so plain?”

Tsumugi put a finger to her chin and looked up to think about it. “Well… Most people are surprised when they finally notice me. They're like, "Whoa! Where'd this girl with glasses come from!?"

She looked down, slightly bummed. “I wonder why glasses are always associated with plain characters…”

“Well, when you think about quiet and smart kids, you picture them in glasses…” He blurted out. 

“There's a bunch of athletic kids with glasses, though. Like in sports anime…” Tsumugi suddenly got closer to Shuichi’s face, a stern look was over her eyes. “But the characters with glasses are never allowed to take them off! Not even once! It's like they say, glasses are just like underwear!”

‘...I have definitely never heard that before.’ Shuichi gave a deadpan stare to his classmate’s absurd comparison. Maybe she wasn't as plain as she tells herself to be.

Tsumugi stepped back to her spot again and put a hand to her chin, her elbow on the table she was working on. “...Wait, why were we talking about glasses again...?”

He internally facepalmed in his head. “You started it…”

The room was once again filled with an awkward silence.

“Umm...oh right. We were talking about how I'm so plain.” Tsumugi finally remembered.

“Yes…” Shuichi sighed. This girl was a little more difficult than he thought. Even Tenko was easier to deal when they had the rare chances to talk with each other. 

“I'll tell you just how plain I am…” Tsumugi shifted gears and continued on her rant on her plainness. “When I go into a crowded store, nobody notices I'm there. When I want to check out, I need to try really hard to get the clerk's attention.”

“That's not so bad, that's normal in crowded stores. It's happened to me.” Shuichi replied; remembering that one time with Kaito wanted a yakisoba at a Bake Sale.

“When I go to theme parks with friends, I'm so plain, they lose sight of me.” Tsumugi looked down, slightly saddened.

“That's not your fault either. Theme parks can get pretty hectic.” Shuichi informed her; remembering the time when Kaede dragged them all off to “Nezumi Land”. She was close to bawling her eyes out when she thought he got kidnapped or something. It was kinda cute.

“And I always have a sewing kit and two plain white handkerchiefs on me.” She continued.

“You consider that plain? I think it's a good thing to be prepared.” Shuichi didn’t consider that last remark all that plain. He appreciated how she seemed to be well organized, unlike a certain Astronaut he knew. While he did like his Best Friend like a brother, he couldn’t really deny that he wasn’t a little… stupid at times.

“Hmmm…” Tsumugi grimaced a little at Shuichi’s response; causing him to grow a little nerved by her attitude.

‘Huh? Why is she making that face? It looks like she's bothered by something.’ He thought to himself.

Tsumugi suddenly turned her head to face Shuichi again with a dead serious look in her eyes. “I'm just letting you know, but my list of plainness doesn't end there.  
Once you hear the rest, you’ll think, "Oh man, she's so plain!"”

‘Why is she being so insistent with this!?’ Shuichi dropped a sweat at Tsumugi’s aggressive tone. She was being really persistent with her plainness.

“First off, when the teacher takes attendance in class, they'll skip me.  
So I have to make sure I get counted or I'll be marked absent! Doesn't that suck?” Tsumugi continued to rant. “Then, whenever people are splitting into teams, I get picked last cuz I'm plain. Then, when I go into town on my day off… I get stuck behind people on the street who don't notice me cuz I'm plain. Then I go to a store and none of the clerks try to help me cuz I'm plain.

‘"Cuz I’m plain" is quickly becoming your catchphrase, Tsumugi…’ Shuichi thought to himself. ‘...not that it wasn’t your catchphrase already.’

“And it’s not just the handkerchiefs. My underwear's white too. Cuz I'm plain.” Tsumugi bluntly stated; throwing even the normally level-headed detective in a blushing frenzy.

“Underwear!?” Shuichi nearly had a heart attack from Tsumugi’s statement.

“Even if I get on the train without a ticket, nobody notices cuz I'm plain.  
Also I can get into movie theaters without a ticket cuz I'm plain.” She continued. This didn’t help Shuichi calm down in the slightest.

“B-But that's illegal!” Shuichi objected.

Tsumugi just giggled a little at Shuichi’s flustered face.

“Just kidding” Tsumugi laughed. “I bet I could do it though. I'm so plain I don't have much of a presence. That's why I’m an international spy. Leave any undercover ops to me.”

“A spy!?” Shuichi did his third take in a row. 

“That...was a joke too. I didn't think you'd fall for that one.” Tsumugi looked at him worryingly. “Or did you just pretend to? Are you more of a jokester than I thought?”

“No, it's not quite that…” Shuichi denied. He was just that gullible sometimes. 

“...Shuichi, be careful of cults and con artists. I'm worried you'll get taken in.” Tsumugi looked at him, a small smile crawling on her face.

"...I'll try" he replied.

Shuichi wasn’t sure why but...Tsumugi looked like she was having fun. So he figured it was alright. After all, if his friends were having fun, then so would he.

9:00 PM

After that, Tsumugi and Shuichi talked about all sorts of random things. Stuff like how Tsumugi dislikes Cosplayers who only promote themselves, being on location for scenes for cosplaying, and why Tsumugi started cosplaying in the first place. In turn, Shuichi told her about his parents and what his first case was like. 

What they talked about wasn’t anything special but it helped to pass the time, and before they even knew it, the whole costume was completed. Now what stood before the two teens was a tall blue, red, black, and white robotic-like being. It possessed several multicolored joints and metal pieces that connect and make-up it’s metallic body. It’s shoulders were board and the initials for "Robo Justice" were written in kanji on them. 

“It turned out to be pretty good didn’t it?” Shuichi swiped some sweat off his brow; feeling a sense of satisfaction for their completed work. 

“Yeah, thanks for the help.” Tsumugi replied with a big smile on her face. “Yamada-senpai will surely be happy with this.”

“He definitely will.” Shuichi nodded in approval. “It’s an amazing cosplay Tsumugi, Yamada-Senpai will surely appreciate our hard work.”

Shuichi looked back at his watch and his eyes grew wide in shock. “It’s already 9 PM!?” 

It was almost time for curfew at school. 

Hope’s Peak Academy was a prestigious place and much like any bigshot school, it had it’s very own dormitory that housed students that normally lived far away from the school. The Dorms had a strict curfew policy, “All students who didn’t have a permission slip had to return to their rooms by 10 PM”, was the big rule. Of course Shuichi, being the goody two-shoes he is, was definitely going to return to his room by then.

“Well it’s been fun Tsumugi but I should really get going. See you tomorrow.” Shuichi waved her goodbye and headed for the door.

“Oh… ok…” Tsumugi waved back with a sullen look on her face. 

They had a good time, working together on the robot costume and while they spent a decent amount of time bonding. But some things must come to an end. Still their time together was short lived, and he felt bad for leaving so soon. Especially with how sad Tsumugi seemed to be when he realized he was about to go. But he didn’t have anything else to do here so it would only be awkward. 

“...Hey Shuichi…”

Or at least that’s what he thought. He turned around to see Tsumugi stopping him just as he reached the door. 

“...What is it?” He asked unsure of what Tsumugi was trying to do.

“I was thinking… Would you be interested in trying cosplay?” Tsumugi asked.

“Huh?” Shuichi was confused. 

“You seem to enjoy hearing about cosplay, so I figured you might want to try it.” Tsumugi responded.

“W-well, I am interested…” Shuichi nervously replied

“Ummm You could probably pull anything off. You might even be great at crossplay…” Tsumugi moved in closer taking a good look at his physique.

‘She’s already sizing me up!?’ Shuichi took a step back to regain some personal space. She was getting real close again.

“Hey, if you were to cosplay, what would you want to be?” She suddenly asked; looking up at him expectantly for an answer.

“Ah. I-I haven’t agreed to anything yet…” Shuichi looked back at her hesitantly. 

Tsumugi didn’t notice Shuichi's panic though, she was busy fantasizing about what kind of cosplays she could get the poor detective to wear. And some of those cosplays weren’t exactly "welcome in a school environment".

“What sort of character can you see yourself cosplaying as?” Tsumugi asked again, drool coming out of her mouth. She stared at him, expecting her answer at any given moment.

But what came out of Shuichi’s mouth threw her around for a loop.

“Maybe… a girl?” Shuichi shyly asked.

“Right off the bat!? Wow, you’ve got guts, Shuichi!” Tsumugi couldn’t help but gawk at the young man at his sudden suggestion. She would’ve expected him to say something like a realistic school uniform or a medieval knight but to cosplay a girl… did he have some sort of weird kink nobody knew about? Then again it probably had something to do with how some of his classmates sorta questioned the Detective's masculinity. He really could pass off as a woman if he wanted to and many people have mistaken the poor detective to be a member of the opposite sex many times. He even got a hilariously awkward love confession from Leon-senpai a while ago which caused Kokichi to end up in the infirmary for laughing too hard. Even the way he spoke to his fellow males, they had the faintest blush when he said something apparently "girly" around them. It couldn't be helped, after all, he was a looker despite his modesty. Maybe he just wanted to find out what the fuss was about, so he wanted to dress up so he could see what his friends meant. Either that, or Shuichi was just joking again. That didn't matter though... 

“I understand wanting to be a different you when dressing up.” A smile creeped up Tsumugi’s face though. She couldn’t really complain about Shuichi’s idea. She didn’t mind dressing the poor man in a girl’s outfit and she had just the right cosplay for the job,“So… that means you do want to try cosplay, right? Right!?”

“W-Wait a minute! I’m still not sure…” Shuichi tried to protest. But before he knew it Tsumugi pulled him into the nearby dressing rooms to get to work.

9:15 PM

Tsumugi was outside the changing rooms; waiting for Shuichi to come out. Earlier inside she was trying to tear off his clothes in order to make him wear her the cosplay she prepared, but before she even managed to pull off his pants, Shuichi finally surrendered and decided to put it on himself. While she helped him apply the hair extensions to his head and apply some makeup, he ended up kicking her out in order to keep what little dignity he had left as a man. Tsumugi took most of his uniform though and put it in his bag, so he wouldn’t chicken out. Shuichi even had to surrender his own underwear to Tsumugi so that she could give him a pair of panties to wear for it. It was embarrassing to say the least, but Shuichi was a Sweetheart and he had a hard time saying no to his friends. It’s kind of why he’s the main victim of Kokichi’s antics. Either that or the Liar had some sort of twisted man-crush on him but what are the odds of that. 

“Shuichi are you done yet?” She called out to him; anticipating for his appearance.

“Almost...Just need to adjust these kneesocks.” Shuichi answered, the sound of ruffled clothing coming from the room he was in.

“Oh before you get out of there’s one more thing you need to do.” Tsumugi stuck her hand behind the curtains. “Can you please give me your hat?”

“W-What? Why?” Shuichi was reluctant of her sudden request. He always had this baseball cap on his head, ever since the beginning of the school year. Wherever he went that hat was always on his head, even indoors. Miu and Kokichi usually make fun of him for his “Emo-Cap” but he didn’t really care, he could wear a hat if he wanted to. Of course no one, not even his own friends or teacher, asked him to take it off. So no one in class even knew what he was hiding under his head (except himself, of course). Even when Tsumugi was applying the hair extensions he refused to take it off. 

“That hat will just ruin the aesthetic I was going for that cosplay.” Tsumugi answered; pouting to herself. “You know I can just walk in and strip your clothes again if I want to-”

“Ok! Ok! I’ll do it” Shuichi gave in, not wanting to go through that shameful act again. Taking off his cap, and passing it through the dressing room curtain; he gave his signature hat to the plain girl.

Tsumugi smiled and gave him a small thank you before stuffing it into his bag. Putting the bag in the corner along with her own bag; she returned to the front of the dressing room to wait for her new cosplay buddy.

“O-Ok I’m ready to come out now...:” Shuichi shyly muttered. The curtains of the dressing room finally pulling open and revealing his new appearance.

Shuichi was now wearing a long sleeved sailor fuku outfit that consisted of a black blouse with a white collar, line trim and a cute bow where the tie would normally be. He had a black short skirt (which was shorter than he would normally like) with matching high knee socks that had three white stripes at the end. His shoes were the same as his normal uniform though, Tsumugi didn’t see any need to change them. He had long dark flowing hair that reached to his shoulders,along with dark nails that really brought the color of his eyes.

“S-So… How do I look…” Shuichi shyly asked, his face turning a bright shade of pink. 

Tsumugi didn’t say anything though, she seemed to be in a trance. When he looked closer at her face, he swore he saw a trickle of blood coming out of her nose. Fortunately, Tsumugi was able to get out of her stupor as fast as she was caught in it. She was the Ultimate Cosplayer for a reason, and it wouldn’t be a good thing if she wasn’t at least professional. Wiping off some of the blood off her face; she grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him to the nearest mirror. 

“What do you think!? Amazing Right!?” Tsumugi excitedly asked him.

Shuichi took a good look at himself in the mirror and he was speechless about his appearance. He looked… surprisingly cute. He really did rock the feminine appearance better than he thought. From the way his outfit complemented his thin frame, to the way that the makeup Tsumugi applied seemed to brighten his face, he was stunning. It was almost frightening how different he looked, he barely realized he was staring at himself. 

“...Yeah.” Shuichi finally answered. He couldn’t lie to her, she really did make him look amazing. The stupidest smile creeped up his face when he said that.

Tsumugi smiled back at him. “...I’m Glad.” 

She moved away from him and then plopped down on one of the nearby sofas. “... This was one of my first cosplays you see…”

Shuichi looked back at her, curious about what she was going to say. 

“A while before I was even good at all of this, I was just sewing clothes. That one you’re wearing is one of my earlier masterpieces. Sadly, it didn’t really fit me that well so I just kept it with me in case anyone wanted to buy it off me. But no one did. Which is why I’m glad someone is wearing one of my old cosplays with so much love!” Tsumugi grinned.

“Tsumugi…” Shuichi said to himself. He gave her a soft smile. “...You’re welcome”

The two of them shared a laugh together, before Tsumugi’s phone suddenly started to ring.  
When she picked up to look at it, her face contorted in shock. “Oh No! I almost forgot about the other orders!” 

Tsumugi immediately got up and, without delay, grabbed one of the nearby cosplays she had on one of her numerous racks and picked up one of the bags at the corner. “Sorry Shuichi, but I have to go now! I just realized that I had another order today and I’m already late enough as it is!”

“What about Yamada-Senpai’s order!?” Shuichi asked the flustered cosplayer.

“He’ll pick it up tomorrow morning! Don’t worry about it!” She called out as she dashed for the door. “See you later!” 

He could only give a small wave back to her as she went out the door. “...Later Tsumugi.”

Shuichi sighed. Hanging out with the Ultimate Cosplayer was a lot more exhausting than he thought. But he didn’t regret, he had fun after all. Sadly, curfew was coming and he should probably return to his dorm before it got any more late. 

...But first.

Shuichi went to the remaining bag left in the room to get changed. He was done playing dress up, so he didn’t see any reason to keep this costume on. Although he found his new look quite cute he was still a boy, and he would prefer to wear his normal attire. He would also have to get Tsumugi to remove these nails and hair extensions tomorrow before school too. He didn’t want to explain himself to his fellow classmates; especially Tenko, who knows what that girl would do to him if she found him crossdressing. He shuddered at the idea of being the new training dummy at her lab. 

But unfortunately for him… fate had other plans for him tonight. 

“...Huh?” Shuichi opened the bag and took a double-take at the contents within. Instead of the sight of all of his clothes, he only saw a bunch of school books and a small sewing kit inside. The contents of the bag had a slight feminine scent. 

This wasn’t his bag.

Shuichi took a moment to think and concluded that Tsumugi probably left her bag here.

‘...’

‘...’

‘...Wait.’ Shuichi suddenly realized. ‘If Tsumugi left her bag here… then whose bag did she take?’

Shuichi searched his brain for answers when the truth hit him like a bus, and his skin turned into a new shade of pale. 

“Tsumugi didn’t take her bag… She took MY BAG!” Shuichi blurted aloud.

‘She probably got our bags mixed up when she was in a rush earlier, and took it without realizing...’ He recalled. ‘But if she has my bag, then she must have my clothes, and if she has my clothes…’

Shuichi turned his head back to the mirror, and a rush of despair dawned on him as he realized his new predicament. 

He was stuck in school…

Dressed like a girl…

With no way of changing back!

Shuichi panicked and started to pace around the room to figure out what to do.

‘This was bad… REALLY BAD!’ He mentally screamed as he continued to walk in circles around the room.

If anyone let alone security sees this he could be seen as a pervert, and rumors would spread how the honest detective had a thing for crossdressing. His friends (and Kokichi) would never let him live this down until the day he died.

After a few minutes, he took a seat to calm down and recollect his thoughts.

How was he supposed to get out of this one? Shuichi tried to think of the best ideas to solve his problem.

He could run after Tsumugi and try to catch up with her, but she was probably long gone by now. So that idea was out the window. 

He could return to his room and talk to Tsumugi tomorrow before school started, but he didn’t have the key to his room. It was in his other pants after all, and they were now inside the bag Tsumugi had in her possession.

He could try to change into a different cosplay to get out of his current one, but a majority of them were too flashy or girly to look inconspicuous. If he was caught by the security wearing any of these outfits, he would possibly be arrested, potentially hospitalized if Tenko catches him. Atua forbid if they were to meet.

Shuichi sighed and resigningly slouched on the couch. The best decision was to just wait for Tsumugi to come back. She would probably come back after realizing she mixed up the bags and everything will be solved, just like that. All he had to do was wait, this shouldn’t be too hard.

9:50 PM

It was a lot harder than he thought. Tsumugi wasn’t back yet, there was only ten minutes until Curfew came into effect, and now… he needed to go to the bathroom. He sat with his legs crossed and hands to his crotch; cursing under his breath for not going before this fiasco even happened. 

He knew he couldn’t wait any longer, he needed to go now. But a majority of the public restrooms would be closed by now, and taking a whizz at the garden wasn’t exactly the smartest of ideas either. His options were limited, and his bladder was about to burst. At any rate, he would have to think of something quick or he would have to relive an embarassing moment from childhood's past. And, with no time to lose he finally made his decision. 

“...Sorry Tsumugi…” He muttered before making a mad dash for the exit, through the halls, down the stairs, and out of the academy. 

…

“Hey Shuichi, I think I might’ve grabbed your… Shuichi?” Tsumugi stared at the empty Talent Lab, with his bag in her hand.

Tsumugi had just returned to her talent lab; having completed her delivery before curfew. She realized that she got the wrong bag when she went to check it's contents earlier and was hoping to return it to the detective before he left. But Shuichi was nowhere in sight; leaving Tsumugi to try and find out where he went.

"... Maybe he went back to his room." She said out loud. Unaware of Shuichi's room key in the bag, she went to the dorm area to check on his whereabouts.

Poor Shuichi if he had only waited five more minutes then maybe he could’ve avoided all of this. But now he was in for quite a night. He will face ups and downs on his journey. He will meet faces new and old. He will face despair and grasp for hope. He will have to lie in order to hide a painful truth and all that because he had nothing better to do on this not-so-boring night. 


	2. Chapter 2

10:00 PM

‘How… How did it come to this?’ Shuichi thought to himself. 

The distant sound of a bell rang in the distance. Curfew upon the academy has passed.

And here he was, taking a piss inside the bushes, near the School’s entrance. 

Regret was too simple a word to how he was feeling.

How has he gotten into this situation you ask? 

Well it's simple really, he just needed to go to the bathroom.

He wished he could have left the school yard to find the nearest restroom, but the closest public restroom was a mile away from here and his bladder wasn’t merciful. Still, if anyone in his class ever found out about this, he would surely die of embarrassment. 

He would have to remind himself to take this secret to his grave later.

Another minute passed and he was finally done with his business. Peeking out of the bushes; he made sure the coast was clear before coming out. 

‘I need to get back inside before anyone else sees me.’ He thought to himself. 

With one last check for security, he made a mad dash back to the school He prayed to Atua himself that no one would see him running like a maniac. 

“I can make it… I can make it…” he muttered the whole way back. His eyes flickered with hope as the doors were now within reach. He was on the homestre-

All of a sudden, the doors to the academy swung open and someone was briskly walking outside. He panicked internally, knowing that someone will surely see him. He couldn’t make out who it even was, the darkness of the night shrouded their figure in mystery. He didn't even have the luxury to think as the momentum he accumulated from running worked against him, and he crashed right into the person in question. 

“Kyah!” A girlish scream rang into the sky as they both tumbled to the ground.

Looks like he wasn’t out of the woods yet…

“S-So Sorry!” Shuichi squealed in a pitch higher than normal.

In an attempt to move away from the poor girl, he shifted his hand to try and get up. 

“...Soft?” Shuichi pondered the strange sensation he was feeling now that he moved his hand. It was soft, round, and strangely firm. ‘This isn’t what the ground normally feels like.’

Curious, Shuichi looked in front of him, and his blood ran cold. The color of his skin turned pale as soon as he saw who he bumped into.

She was an athletic maiden, with lightly tanned skin and long dark brown hair with a tinge of green, tied into hoop-like pigtails by white ribbons and hair ties. A large green pinwheel bow with a white floral pattern was attached to the back of her head by two hair slides, and she also wore a lilac headband with a star-shaped adornment on the left side that had a matching-colored choker with a golden bell at her neck. 

Her shoulders were quite wide, with visible muscles beneath her blue crop top uniform and had the flannel collar of a seifuku, a large white bow sitting just underneath it in the center of her chest. The collar was white, with a blue line around the edges that complemented her knee-high socks and the cuffs of her sleeves. Her skirt was very short, and had two layers of thick frills and waraji slippers.

Her green eyes stared back at him, her face, a bright shade of pink.

It was one of the last people Shuichi wanted to see at the moment, Tenko Chabashira. She was not only a notorious man-hater throughout the school but the Ultimate Aikido Master as well. In other words, if you were a guy, she would slam your face into the pavement in more ways than one. Shuichi was a constant victim of the neo-aikido practitioner, and she was always finding an excuse to try her latest technique on the poor detective. It really felt like she had some sort of vendetta against him, sometimes even more than kokichi, and that was saying something.

And here he was, lying on top of her… pinning her to the ground… with his hand on her boobs… 

‘… wait what?’ Shuichi took a moment to think about where his hand was touching.

...

...Oh yeah his hand was on her boobs, no wonder it was so soft.

Shuichi screamed and immediately reeled away from her as soon as possible. “Terribly Sorry! Please Forgive Me!”

Shuichi began to bow his head; performing a dogeza for the Ultimate Aikido Master. 

He was dead. He was dead for sure this time. 

Shuichi knew that Tenko never forgave “Degenerate Males”, and he was no exception to her shit list. But Shuichi, being the ever-loving hero he was, couldn’t help but apologize to his soon-to-be murderer. It didn't change the fact that he was going to be murdered, but it eased his mind to know that he tried. He lowered his head even further into the dirt, and waited nervously for his imminent demise. 

Tenko finally got up, and walked towards him. With every step she took, the detective sank further into despair. 

This was it. This was the end.

“...I believe I should be the one apologizing.” Tenko finally said

"...eh?" Shuichi raised his head up in confusion, only to stare at the extended hand of Tenko; offering to help him up.

“Are you alright?” She asked; helping the poor boy off the ground. “You’re not hurt anywhere are you?”

“...No.” Shuichi quietly answered, still bewildered at Tenko abnormal behavior. ‘Doesn’t she normally throw me across the school right about now?’

But before he even got to ask about her weird behavior, she began to bow at a rapid pace.

“I’m Terribly Sorry Ma’am! I Should’ve checked if anyone was coming inside before exiting!” She screamed at him. “I just didn’t expect a cute girl, like yourself, to arrive to school so late!”

‘...Wait what?’ Shuichi just stood there and took a moment to take in what he just heard.

‘Ma’am… Cute girl?’ He wasn’t sure if she was talking to the right person or if she hit her head when he plowed into her. Either way, it freaked him out. 

He knew he wasn't a girl so why did she view him as one

It was only when he took a good look at himself that he remembered what exactly he was wearing. ‘That’s right, thanks to Tsumugi, I look like a completely different person at the moment.’

Indeed, he wasn't in his normal uniform, he was in a schoolgirl outfit thanks to Tsumugi’s handiwork. He had almost forgotten that he was in this attire, more than likely, because of the stress of letting nature take it's course along with the appearance of the Neo-Aikido practitioner. Either way, he was spared from Tenko’s wrath for now. 

But some things still didn’t add up for him. While he did have some makeup on, and longer hair she should still recognize his signature hat-

‘Oh right, I don’t have my hat either’ Shuichi remembered; looking up to see the absence of the cap on his head. 

Ever since School started Shuichi never took that hat off, and so no one, not even his closest friends knew what was hiding underneath. And what Tenko saw at this moment, wasn’t a baseball cap on his head but an Ahoge. 

Yeah he had an Ahoge. A few other people in school had similar antenna growing out ot their heads at school, but he kept this secret from everyone else. 

Why you ask?

Simple… He was simply too embarrassed to show it.

Though he felt thankful that his Ahoge was out, because Tenko couldn't recognize him for the moment. To her, he probably looked like some run-of-the mill girl, and he could use that to cover himself.

“...It’s fine.” Shuichi replied in a higher pitch than his normal voice. If Tenko thought he was a girl at the moment he would look fishy if he sounded too masculine, so it was smarter to just play the part for now and try to lead her on. “It was my fault after all…”

“No! It was most definitely my fault!” Tenko cried passionately. “Please accept my Apology immediately!”

“I-I already did!” Shuichi replied, nearly breaking his tone. He sweated nervously, Tenko was as overwhelming as ever.

It kinda scared him a little. 

“But still I must ask, What is a cute girl like yourself out this late!?” Tenko asked, getting into a fighting stance. “Could it be!? Has some Degenerate male come to molest you and you came running to the school for help!? If so then I’ll-”

“No! No! No! Nothing like that! Honest!” He reluctantly put down he assumptions before pointing an accusing finger back at her. "After all, I could say the same thing about you. What are you doing out so late?"

"W-Well I was training at my talent lab and forgot the time so I was just about to head home. But that still doesn't answer my question! Who are you and what are you doing here!?" Tenko responded with an accusation of her own.

'...Crap.' Shuichi was hoping that by changing the subject Tenko would leave him alone, but it only made things worse. 'Well, I suppose I should just give her a story and then she can let me go on my way.'

“I… I was just visiting a friend and I got back to school late that’s all!” Shuichi replied. It wasn't a total lie, he was looking for Tsumugi after all, and so she would leave him alone.

“Really?” Tenko looked at him puzzled. “You don’t look like a student here. I know all the girls at school!”

'Seriously!?' Shuichi internally panicked. He only looked more suspicious now that Tenko was actually pressing for information. He had to admit, Tenko was sharper than she looked. 

“Well…” Shuichi tried to think of a good cover story to save himself. Tenko's got him in a bind and if he stuck around any longer security would surely find them. He needed a way to shut this conversation down and fast. 

“I'm..." Shuichi tried to use his peripheral vision to come up with an idea when he spotted a familiar building in the distance. "I’m actually a part of the Reserve course you see.”

“So why did you come here! The Reserve Course is that way!” Tenko pointed to the building Shuichi saw earlier. 

“Uh well…” Shuichi twiddled his fingers, gave an awkward smile. “I … wanted to see what the inside of the main course was like. The guards never let us come near this place so I wanted to sneak in for a peak…”

Tenko stared at him for a moment; taking in what he had just said.

‘Did she buy it?’ He nervously stared at her aggressive expression; waiting for her response. 

Tenko continued to scowl at him but that scowl soon turned into a hearty grin, and Tenko began to laugh. “Oh was that it!? Why didn’t you just say so!”

Shuichi sighed in relief, he was in the clear. 

He would have to thank Kokichi of all people later. If there was one thing hanging out with that guy was good for, it was learning how to be a better liar. 

Shuichi gave a quick thanks to Tenko before continuing on his merry way. But before Shuichi could even walk back in, Tenko grabbed him by the arm. 

“Uhhh… Hey can you let go?” Shuichi tried to break free of her grip, but she held on tight.

“You know if you wanted to see this place so bad, I can you give you a tour! It’ll be a girl’s secret!” Tenko proclaimed, lightly blushing at the poor detective.

“It’s fine I can just go myself…” Shuichi tried to shut her down, hoping she’d take the hint. He needed to get back to the Cosplayer Talent Lab to find Tsumugi fast, and he didn’t need someone tagging along. 

Unfortunately. Tenko was stubborn, and she began to drag her inside the school.

“I can’t let you! A girl like yourself is sure to become a victim of a degenerate male at night, so I must come along to protect you!” She declared. 

Shuichi, on the other hand, wasn’t having any of this and tried even harder to get out of her grip. “I don’t need protection! Just let me go-” 

“Who's over there!?” An older masculine voice rang out; the sound of footsteps approaching their location.

‘...Oh crap.’ Shuichi grimaced. ‘Looks like we’ve been spotted.’

He was too late.

You know from Shuichi’s perspective, he should’ve seen this coming. Tenko wasn’t exactly the quietest of people and she’s been yelling ever since they started talking. 

Yep, should’ve saw this coming. 

Fortunately, thanks to the guard approaching, Tenko loosened her grip for just a moment; allowing Shuichi to escape her grasp. Knowing he can’t go the direction the guard was coming, he made a dash for the exit to lose them.

“Eh!? W-wait a second!?” Tenko, who was flustered by the sudden appearance of school security, finally noticed Shuichi escaping and immediately began to give chase.

The guard, who finally saw them run away, started to come after them. “Hey! What are you kids doing out this laaaaaaaaa-”

Sadly, the guard’s pursuit was cut short as Tenko doubled back to throw the guard into a nearby tree. Landing with a thud; the guard was knocked unconscious.

Perhaps the guard should've seen that coming. Tenko wasn't the Ultimate Aikido practitioner for nothing, and she would find any opportunity to use it on men.

Yep, should've saw that coming.

“That’s what you get you degenerate male!” Tenko proudly declared before continuing the chase. “Wait up Fair Maiden! The Degenerate is gone! It's safe! Come back here!”

Shuichi didn’t bother to listen to Tenko’s pleas and continued to run away from her.

“At least tell me your name!” Tenko shouted. "Wait up!"

11:00 PM

An hour finally passed and Shuichi was finally able to shake Tenko off his trail. 

Gasping for breath; he took a seat at a nearby park bench to recuperate

Tenko was a fast runner. She was no Ultimate Track Star, but she gave him a run for his money  
It was a miracle he even managed to get away in the first place. Maybe those training sessions with Kaito were finally paying off for the poor detective.

Unfortunately, he had even bigger problems to deal with now.

“...Where am I?” Shuichi looked around with visible worry. 

He had managed to escape the aikido girl, but, in his attempts to flee from her, he had gotten himself lost in the process. 

He really couldn’t catch a breath, could he?

‘...Well maybe I can ask for directions.’ Shuichi thought to himself. 

He needed to get back to Hope’s Peak, as soon as possible. Tenko might’ve stopped him before but she was now out of his Ahoge for a while. All he had to do now was ask someone which way was the prestigious academy and he would be back in no time.

There was one big hole in that plan though.

‘...Who should I even ask?’ Shuichi pondered.

It was almost midnight, and no one in the right mind would be out here at this hour. If anyone was out this late they would either have to be some thug or creep hanging in the shadows, and he wasn’t very “enthusiastic” about asking people like that. He needed directions from someone (that wasn’t Tenko) but he no idea who to talk to. 

Shuichi scratched his head in frustration. 'Who in the right mind would be out here this late?'

“...Pardon me but are you lost?” A calm yet creepy voice called out to him. 

A chill ran down Shuichi’s spine when he heard that familiar voice. Turning around; he sees a tall pale individual with long black hair. The strange man wore a green military-style uniform with a matching cap and black knee-high boots. The most interesting part of this person was the weird black mask that covered their mouth with a zipper. The stranger’s yellow eyes stared at Shuichi with a piercing gaze.

But while this man’s clothing was definitely bizarre by normal standards, the weirdest part was the fact that Shuichi saw him sitting all alone on a seesaw, just like a kid. 

Shuichi couldn’t help but scream internally. Of all the people he could run into,(other than Tenko), it had to be Korekiyo Shinguji. 

He was known as the Ultimate Anthropologist at Hope's Peak and was a classmate to the poor detective. 

He was also a bit of a creep with a strange passion for “Humanity’s Unlimited Beauty”, so he didn't have many friends.

Oh, and he was one of the weirdo’s Shuichi tried his best to avoid.

“E-Excuse me?” Shuichi sheepishly asked him; making sure his voice still sounded feminine. 

“I asked if you were lost, you seem to want to go somewhere but lack the idea of where to go.” Kiyo answered him. 

“I-I guess?” Shuichi replied. He was wary of the Anthropologist, and for good reasons. Kiyo was a creep when it came to people and, for some odd reason, he was an even bigger creep when it came to girls. Doesn’t help that he was dressed in the wrong clothes right now, so that just added fuel to the fire. 

“Do you need directions?” Kiyo answered. “I can give you them… for a price of course.” 

“W-What kind of price?” Shuichi asked; growing more nervous by the second. 'What was he going to make me do?'

“Simple.” Kiyo chuckled.

Shuichi merely took a few steps back; preparing to run away, just in case.

Kiyo raised his hand. "All you have to do is..."

Shuichi stared at Kiyo's hand as it pointed to the other side of the seesaw.

"Sit on this Seesaw with me" He bluntly answered

“...Eh?” Shuichi was confused. 

“I want you to play with me on this seesaw.” Kiyo repeated.

“I-I know that but… why?” Shuichi asked, nearly cracking his feminine tone from the absurdity of the situation. This was not what he was expecting from Kiyo. He honestly expected to take part in some weird ritual or something to talk to the dead. 

This, on the other hand, was just stupid, childish even. It actually managed to relieve some of the tension Shuichi was feeling at the moment. Didn't change how absurd this situation was though.

“Kehehehehe… your confusion speaks loudly about your personality, but that is to be expected…” Kiyo continued to chuckle. “I’m trying to explore the beauty within the Joy of Youth, so I decided to try and understand a man’s attitude on playground structures after they have long outgrown them… Unfortunately, I realized that using the Seesaw alone at night was a bad idea..”

‘Seriously!?’ Shuichi looked at his classmate, flabbergasted at his request. “W-Why didn’t you just something like the slide or the jungle gym!?” 

“...I like Seesaws.” He bluntly replied, a small drop of sweat came down from his head. 

‘... He’s hopeless.’ Shuichi dropped his shoulders in disappointment and pity. Looking at his pathetic position now, Shuichi pondered why he was even scared of the anthropologist in the first place. Kiyo was pretty harmless and, in the end, he was just another weirdo classmate in his crazy school. 

“...Alright, I’ll do it.” Shuichi walked over to the other end of the seesaw and plopped right down, making extra sure to hold down his skirt tight to avoid revealing his… undesirables.

"Excellent, now let us begin." In no time at all, Kiyo moved his legs and the Seesaw started to go up and down in an awkward fashion. 

The uncomfortable ride on the teeter-totter lasted for a while, neither one spoke a word at all. Shuichi was unsure if he should say anything at all to Kiyo, and Kiyo was just normally silent. The only sound came from the creaking of the seesaw as the continued to go up and down. 

Up and Down

Up and Down

Up and Down

...

... Eventually, Kiyo was the first one to break the silence

“...So… May I ask for your name?” Kiyo casually asked as he continued to move the seesaw.

“M-My Name?” Shuichi looked at him confused.

“Yes, your name. I would love to know the name of a beautiful human girl such as yourself.” Kiyo chuckled.

“It’s Sh-” Shuichi caught himself mid-phrase. 

That was close. 

Any sooner, and he would’ve given out his true identity. It was easy for him to forget what he was wearing, after all, it’s not everyday he wore girl's clothes. Still he needed to recover the situation before Kiyo got suspicious and he wasn't keen on letting Kiyo of all people finding out his identity.

“...Sh-Shibara Megumi…” He quickly improvised; hoping to recover his previous fumble. Kiyo merely stared back at him. 

It was kinda creepy, Shuichi had to admit.

“...” Kiyo just continued to stare at him for a while before he started cackling. “...I see… a pleasure to meet you Shibara.”

“N-nice to meet you to…” Shuichi looked at him, hoping to get him to introduce himself. 

“Korekiyo.” Kiyo answered. “Korekiyo Shinguji.”

"Nice to meet you Korekiyo" Shuichi replied, a small smile curled in his lips.

‘I already know that.’ Shuichi gave his brain a high-five. He had successfully fooled Kiyo into thinking they just met.

“... So Shibara. Are you interested in Anthropology?” Kiyo asked another question out of the blue.

“Huh? Well I guess?” Shuichi tried to play along; hoping to make sure Kiyo wasn’t onto him or anything.

“Oh marvelous!” Kiyo kicked the ground and moved the seesaw with a little more oomph, nearly causing Shuichi’s skirt to move precariously upward.”Well then where should I start…”

For the next hour, Kiyo started to talk about anthropology and his many experiences with humans around the world. It interested Shuichi, much to his own surprise. He was actually… a pretty decent guy beneath that mask, despite his creepy demeanor. He ended up learning quite a lot about anthropology and a few bits about Kiyo he never knew about. Especially his sister, she sounded like a wonderful person and he sorta felt bad for Kiyo, since she was apparently ill. Perhaps it was the reason why he treated girls differently than most. 

Maybe as a way to honor his sister?

He didn't want to press for further details

After a while, they both just enjoyed the kiddy ride in the dead of night as the seesaw continued to creak.

...

“So after you turn the corner you should be able to head back to Hope’s Peak.” Kiyo explained to him.

“Thanks Kiyo!” Shuichi gratefully replied. After their time on the seesaw Kiyo kept his end of the bargain and gave him directions to Hope's Peak. He was about to head on his merry way before Kiyo grabbed his shoulder. 

“Before you leave, may I ask one more thing?” Shuichi turned his head to face Kiyo. “Why are you heading to Hope’s Peak so late?”

“Uh well…” Shuichi took a moment to think. “... I have a friend over their whose waiting for me by the gate.”

“I see… Kehehehe.” Kiyo chuckled. “They must be very patient if they were waiting for you this long.”

“What can I say? They’re more of a night person. Hehe” Shuichi nervously laughed. 

Kiyo finally let go of the poor detective and he finally strolled off to his destination. But not before turning around one more time to tell Kiyo one more thing.

“I’m sorry that you’re sister is sickly!” Shuichi yelled out to him. “But I’m sure as long as you’re working hard, she’ll be just fine! Watching her little brother work hard and succeed is the best medicine after all!”

Shuichi smiled before finally running off, leaving the anthropologist alone in the park. Said anthropologist looked on with slight amount of shock on his face.

“Work hard for her huh?... I see… Keheheheheheheh” Korekiyo started to chuckle. “...It seems I found the perfect friend for sister.” 

Kiyo started to head off in a different direction, a look of satisfaction written across his masked face. “May we meet again soon… Shibara,”

1:00 AM

“Haah… Haah… I made it.” Shuichi sighed in relief. 

After a long walk in the dark streets of town, he had finally made it back to Hope’s Peak Academy. 

It was a hectic night, but he was glad to return so quickly. 

He would just have to sneak pass the Security and try and head to Tsumugi’s dorm to find her. She probably returned to her dorm by now so that would be the obvious place to look.

Shuichi smiled and took one small step towards the gate. ‘Nothing can stop me now.’

And then all of a sudden a mysterious black car rolled up near him and grabbed ahold of him; pulling him inside. The car drove off, with their new passenger in tow.

...Perhaps he spoke too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who has kidnapped Shuichi?
> 
> What is Kiyo Planning?
> 
> Will there be crazy plot twists?
> 
> Find out next time in the finale of...
> 
> Nothing Better to Do!
> 
> (Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The finale will be out soon, so be sure to stay tune to the end of this wacky adventure.)

**Author's Note:**

> Will Shuichi get back to Tsumugi?
> 
> Will Tsumugi find Shuichi?
> 
> Will Komaeda ever get his Bagels?
> 
> Find out next time in another episode of... 
> 
> Nothing Better to Do!
> 
> (Anyway thanks to everyone who took the time to read this. I've been working on this story about a year ago and I've finally decided to bring it out in the open. Hope you enjoy and feel free to provide feedback to improve the story)


End file.
